Concealer issues
by Freesiahartsthecullens
Summary: Using concealer is a big thing for girls..yes for Bella too.But what happens when you use it for the sake of your date? Pls R


**Concealer issues**

**A/n: uh.. hey everyone! ...this my first time to post an EdwardxBella fic no ,wait...Its my first time posting here so..Please be nice to me -puppy eyes- -cough- Anyway, I do hope you guys like this one. See you at the end!

* * *

****Bella POV**

I stared at my own reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily. Eye bags aren't the best thing you'd want to have when you're about to go on a _special_ date with someone _special_. Hint. He's my **life**. I silently groaned to myself and searched for my concealer in my small makeup kit. Its pretty obvious that no one want to go on a special night looking like a fresh corpse from 6 feet under-with those purplish black round thingy decorating your eyes right? I stared at those hideous _decorative _under my eyes and his face flashed through my mind like some kind of picture. He too had the same purplish black circles under his eyes...but it's quite natural to him now and he looks nothing different even with out those. He'd still be the handsome, beautiful angel I've met and want to spend the rest of my life with. Compare those to mine - I look like a _corpse bride_.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and check if the concealer worked. Fantastic. It did! It work liked a charm. Those black eye looking circles were gone. I placed the magical concealer back in my kit and took another look at myself. Well, I look...uh fine. Hopefully, the concealer won't come off.

"I better get dressed" I mumbled softly to no one and grab my bag of toiletries and kit. Amazingly, I didn't trip on the way back to my room. Hah! A new record I suppose or rather something unusual.

I approached my old pine dresser and browse through different varieties of clothes. No thanks to Alice for dumping all those designer brand clothes here for me. She kept on telling me that every woman needs more than two or three sets of clothes. I pulled out a sleeveless white blouse and examined it.

"Hmm..." I carelessly threw it behind me and landed with a soft thud on the wooden floor. I hopelessly searched for another and I did the same thing throwing them all behind me as if I'm just digging on dirt or whatever. I finally drew out a blue haltered top and examined it once again then threw it behind me. Strangely it didn't make a sound. I ignored it and threw another shirt behind me this time it made a sound but definitely different from the previous. It sounded like a grunt. I turned around and smiled. Edward was there a few feet away from me with my red shirt hanging on his head.

I chuckled lightly and walked towards him. I yanked the shirt off his head and kissed him. "Hey"

Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and tugged me closer to him without breaking our kiss. I could feel his cold touch penetrating my home clothes. He slowly broke away and pressed his cool lips on my forehead. "Aren't you too messy today, love?" He silently chuckle.

I could hear the silent roar of his chest as I leaned my head on his well built cold physique. He lifted a hand on my hair while the other still held me close to him and started to played with my hair, twirling it around his long slender fingers. "Do you want to stay here or go somewhere?" He asked looking down at me.

"I thought you wanted to bring me somewhere?" I lifted my head, meeting my gaze with his liquid topaz orbs. He smiled and kissed my nose then slowly moved down to my cheeks then to my lips giving me a quick kiss. "I thought you were doing some general cleaning in your dresser." He looked around as we were surrounded with scattered, slightly scrunched up clothes everywhere.

"Not funny." I looked at him with no sense of humor lingering in my eyes. Edward chuckled and pinched me gently on the cheek. I pouted lightly and turned my eyes away from him. I heard him chuckle again and felt his eyes on me.

"You're so adorable love..." He kissed my forehead and let me go. Edward roamed my room and lifted a white haltered sleeveless dress and grinned "You should wear this..." He smiled as he stood at the far corner of my room.

I looked at him and examined the cloth he was holding. Yes, it was a while haltered sleeveless dress with soft red petals printed on the end of the dress. I know that design. Alice bought it for me before from Portland I think. She said it suits me, although I haven't tried it on yet "Uhh..."

"Come on, this should look good on you." He gave me the dress. I hate it when he moves fast. He draped the dress on my shoulder and planted a quick kiss on my lips "I'll be waiting downstairs" He smiled and left the room so quickly that I didn't have time to blink. When he left I stared at the clothing and sighed. I might as well as try it since he put an effort in helping me choose what to wear tonight.

After a few minutes...

I twirled around in front of the full body length mirror and ironed the white cloth around my stomach. I wasn't really accustomed to wearing this style of clothing. In fact I could count how many times I wore a dress! I heard a soft knock on the door and opened it slightly. Edward stood there like a perfect statue with an angelic smile plastered on his face. I grinned at him and played with my hands on my back.

Edward opened the door wider and walked in front of me and lifted my chin up "You look so beautiful tonight love..." He lovingly whispered in my ears. Heat rushed up on my face and smiled" Thanks..." I muttered.

He chuckled and brushed his hands on my blushing cheeks and leaned closer on my face. "You know...I really love it when you blush love..." He said softly. I could smell his wonderful scent that immediately numbed my senses and sent my knees weaken. Next thing I knew he was kissing me again, his lips pressed against mine and his arms around me protectively and securely.I felt like time had stopped.

"Bella?" he called tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I quickly snapped back to reality and smiled at him I didn't know how many minutes had past since he came back to my room. "oh…Are we going?" I asked immediately as I tried to shrug the thought of counting how many minutes had past. He gave a small nod in reply. Edward led me out of my messy room and carried me down the stairs afraid that I might tumble down. He never let me down and ran out of the house quickly and swiftly. In his dictionary, he calls it his _normal speed rate_ and in my own dictionary I call it his _inhumane speed rate_. Edward place me down in front of his car. The _one_ he ONLY uses when there's something special or just any special occasion just like this and the prom when I looked like a Guinea Pig Barbie.The Vanquish. Edward opened the door for me and whispered something in my ear.

"By the way your concealer is wearing off love…" I gasped and turned to face him as he threw an irritating mocking look at me.

**End**

* * *

**hah! Didnt see that coming did you? XD...anyway...the ending kinda sucks I guess...:) well...I'd love to hear from you guys.. so tell what do you think. :) **


End file.
